wolf_packswildfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Make a Realistic Rp Fight
This is most common RP type in most packs and good for beginners. Basically you play as a wolf, act like wolf and do things that wolf can do in real life. This means that you cant fly, use swords or self heal. Magic does not exist unless you are in a Magic Pack. Non-combat, Entry To describe action, movement or tough, you use the action mark (*) or (~) and describe the event. • For example: *Walks into area* This however does not look very good. its short and it only tells that your wolf walks in to the area. You can make action look better with some little additions, like telling on what mood your wolf is or how she/he looks etc. • For example: *Walks towards the pack, tail wagging and smile on his face* *Comes to the clearing, tail between legs, unsure of how others will react on him* *Sees friendly faces ahead and runs towards them* Behavior, moods, RL I know that most of you forget that this is only RP and you bring RL (Real Life) stuff into your character. If someone´s character hates your character it does not need to mean that they hate you IRL (In Real Life). This is RP, try to keep your personal life out of your character and just have fun. To determine on what mood your wolf is you can express it by simple body language and sounds, such as snarling, growling, frowning, smiling, bristling fur, wagging tail, flatten/perked ears etc. Again, try to make it more detailed to make it look better. Combat In real life when two wolves are fighting, they charge on each other and fight standing by their hind legs, trying to wrestle another one down and submit their opponent by getting to its neck. Fights rarely end to death unlike in our RPs. In RP we have to improvise a little because it would be impossible to fight like real wolves do. In Wolf Packs the combat means death almost every time. 95% of RPers try to get to their opponents neck when killing, often the first hit is "bites neck-" or "pins-" This is not a good RP. How to fight Usually opponents start from short distance away from one another which means either one of them or both need to get to fighting range. Fights do not always begin with contact as there can be lot of snarling, circling and snapping at one another. When you get to the combat range, you need to type fast unless it is turn based fight (most of the fights are Real Time). It would be good to agree with your opponent first what type of RP your playing and is it Real Time or Turn Based. If its surprise attack, just play real time. Again detail would be nice but if your fighting real time, then there isn't much time and you will need to be quick at typing if you want to use much detail. Examples: • Be prepared, get to the combat range: *Bows head to cover neck* *Crouches low to the ground and charges at the wolf* • Do first hit as attempt, not just "bites neck": *Rams on wolf as attempt to make him/her fall* • Counter best you can, don't let enemy to get on your neck or jaw: *Falls but kicks him/her over the head and rolls back to feet* *Is back on feet, crouches and takes distance* Usually if wolves are defensive, the fight can take quite long time and the looser is the one who makes the first fatal mistake. Practice your typing speed, plan counter moves for different attacks. If your opponent uses lot of hits such as "pins" or "tackles" you can use short, simple counter move: "kicks off". this is not very good RP but chances are it doesn't matter in that fight as you would be fighting a fail-ish RPer. Also single hit kills, tossing other against objects like rack dolls or breaking legs and bones by single bites are not goodRP and are considered as Godmoding. Also don't use "miss", "dodge" etc as a counter move, that would be fail. Examples: • Godmoding: *Locks fangs in face and rips hard. Smashes him against tree and grabs his eye and makes him half blind. Flips him and throws him to rock. Locks fangs around his throat and holds his on ground with paws. Rips his throat open* • Unfair moves: *Cracks his leg and breaks it* *Throws him against tree* • Failure in Real Wolf RP: *Rips head off* *Heals himself* *Uses magical powers to burn the wolf* *Misses* *Dodge* Dying Just like in Real Wolf RP, there is no magical cures or any way to avoid death, your character will die at some point, usually in fight. When this happens, you should create new character (with different name). In Real Wolf RP you can't RP as your old wolf anymore or your considered as "fail". You can talk OOC but remember to tell that your no longer IC. Of course if the fight, in which your character has died, has been unfair or you think it was not Real Wolf, copy the fight or take screenshot of the killing hit and show it to other RPers so that they can tell their opinions. Here in the chat when your character dies, so does your rank. When you come back as a different character you will not know anyone (Perhaps, that would be kinda cruel as your build relationships with your RP friends.... So take your pick. Know them or don't know them.), you will start over. Work your way up through the ranks, etc etc.